


Ranboo Grows in Wings

by StickyHoneycombKitty



Series: Quinn's Ranboo Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Restraints, but its mild, i guess, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty
Summary: Ranboo's wings start to grow in and Phil helps him with assistance from Techno
Series: Quinn's Ranboo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Ranboo Grows in Wings

Techno was not expecting to see a crying Ranboo on his doorstep this morning. He stares at the sniffling teen for several moments. “Phil! Ranboo needs you!” He calls to his older friend, who was down in the basement at the moment. It didn’t take long for Phil to climb up the ladder and into the room. He instantly looks at the crying enderman hybrid and frowns softly “What’s wrong, mate?” He asks.

“Back hurts…” The teen mumbles, the words nearly spoken in ender. “Okay, well let me see.” Phil leads him over to the couch and sits him down facing away from him. Ranboo shakes as he takes his shirt off, placing it off to the side. Both Phil and Techno are surprised to see two bumps under Ranboo’s skin on either side of his upper spine. The two of them instantly recognize what the problem is. They know how to help but the solution is extremely painful, but it was the only way to help the teen.

Phil sends Techno a look and he nods back. Phil crouches down next to Ranboo “We can help you with the pain but it’s going to hurt some more, okay?” The enderman hybrid gives him an unsure and slightly scared look but nods. Phil repeats the action back before standing, motioning for Techno to sit next to Ranboo. Techno does as told, picking the teen up and moving him to sit sideways on his lap. 

Ranboo is understandably confused “H-Huh?” He mutters. “Don’t worry mate, I just want to get a closer look without you moving at all.” Phil says from somewhere behind him. He doesn’t have time to think about it much before the piglin hybrid’s grip tightens on him, pinning his arms to his sides and keeping his legs still. 

He tenses up and cries out as something cold touches his back exactly where the pain is the worst. It feels as if something is about to violently rip his skin open from the inside out. The pressure on the spot only lasts a few seconds but it feels like so much longer to him. He hiccups when it finally lets up, relaxing slightly. A flinches slightly as a hand pats his hair gently.

He glances up weakly to see Phil looking down at him, a somewhat sad look on his face. “Are- Are you done?” Ranboo stutters and he really hopes that he would not have to go through any more pain. The older man just shakes his head and looks down a bit “Just a little bit more. You can get through it. You’re safe here with us.” He pats his hair some more before walking behind him again. 

Ranboo feels his anxiety spike and he glances at Techno, who has a hardened look on his face. He whimpers as Techno moves his arms forwards slightly, the pain in his back flaring up for a few seconds. He just sits there like that for a minute, his anxiety gradually growing. “Okay, just take deep breaths, alright? I’ll try to be quick.” Phil tells him and he shakes, tears already welling up in his eyes again. He nods slowly and takes a deep breath in.

He doesn’t feel anything for a moment before there’s an awful stinging pain. He cries and his hands grip tightly onto any cloth they can reach with his arms restrained how they are. The stinging moves in a line down half the left side of his back and he tries to struggle and get away from the pain. Techno’s grip tightens even more and it surely will bruise but it barely even registers to him. The stinging then moves to the right side of his back and goes half-way down as well. 

Those ten seconds felt like many torturous hours to him but he tries his best to take deep breaths. A sob shakes him as he feels a warm liquid trickle down his back. He cries, trying to curl up as more pain came from his back but he was unable to move due to Technoblade’s hold on him. 

“Almost done, just 1….2…” Ranboo faintly heard Phil say to him quickly. He hears Phil say “3!” and a pain worse than before seems to tear through the flesh of his back. His eyes widen and his mouth opens in a soundless scream of agony. His body goes limp once the pain dies down but he is still conscious. His eyes are nearly closed and he looks to be exhausted. 

Phil pets his head and Techno’s grip loosens. “There I’m done. You did a good job.” Phil says to him softly as he feels something gently rub at his still sore back. “You can rest now. You’ll see when you wake up.” He tells him and Ranboo gladly takes the chance, letting himself fall into darkness.

\-----

Phil is the first thing Ranboo sees once he wakes up. He is a bit groggy and confused until the other motions to his back. The teen glances back and his eyes widen at the small black and white leathery wings on his back. He turns back to Phil to see the older man smiling widely at him. “I have wings…” Ranboo mumbles before smiling as well “I have wings!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends kinda suddenly but eh


End file.
